j_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Caicos Islands
''Survivor: Caicos Islands ''was the ninty-first season of Survivor. The season ended when Caleb won the title of Sole Survivor, beating Kelley and Chandler in a 5-2-2 jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. The season featured 21 contestants dubbed as "castaways" marooned on three separate beaches in the Caicos Islands. They were divided into three tribes: Parrot in pink, Turtle in green, and Salt in black. The tribes were named after cays in the Caicos Islands. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the orange Kayko tribe. The main twist this season was the Idol Rush. In the first episode, before the castaways had even been divided in to tribes, they participated in the show's first ever Idol Rush. Hidden among an elaborate obstacle course were seven hidden immunity idols, all of which were up for grabs. There were also two fake idols that wer indistinguishable from other idols. Contestants had as long as they wanted to find the idols and could take as many as they would like. However, once a gong was rung by a contestant, the Rush was over. Castaways could essentially choose between searching for idols, therefore being perceived as a threat, or aiming to reach the gong and end the Rush. Chandler, Marco, and Mina found idols. George and Florence found fake idols. This season also featured the return of the tribal mutiny seen in the previous season. This time, however, James announced that the stakes of mutinying has never been higher. This was because the tribe that lost the challenge following the mutiny had to vote out two people in one Tribal Council. Only Rory accepted the mutiny offer. In Episode 5, Marco opted not to play his hidden immunity idol at Tribal Council. Upon seeing that two votes were coming his way, for safekeeping, he stashed his idol in Mina's bag. He was unaware that she had one herself. He was voted out and left the idol for Mina. The public began to wonder if this was allowed or not. Producers stated that because Marco did it before being voted out, the idol remained valid. The original concept for this season was to see the five castaways that did not get voted into ''Second Chances ''return and lead five separate tribes. Producers axed the idea and opened the option of the rejects to appear in a later season. The reception to this season was positive, with many praising the cast and pre-merge period. The Idol Rush received negative reviews as well as the middle portion of the merge period. The final three was praised as one of the best. Caleb quickly became one of the most popular winners. Contestants The Game *At Tribal Council, Mina played her idol for George and Chandler played his. All votes were negated. In a rule change as of the last season, a tied vote due to the result of no valid votes cast would result in a revote, not the Purple Rock tiebreaker. Voting History Jury Vote Category:Seasons